This Thing of Ours
by The Emcee
Summary: Alex has been hurt badly and his life is in Chris' hands. What will Chris do? Will he save the man he loves or abandon him for Jaime? Slash. SabinxShelley One-shot


A/N: I actually wrote this in my journal a few weeks ago. I haven't posted it because I was busy with writing chapters to my other stories, but I find that this one can't wait any longer. It's a vampire story based off of the vampire series _House of Night_. The _House of Night_ series is my favorite vampire series and you definitely need to check it out because, although I will explain some things at the end of this story, you won't get the full gist of it unless you look into it. And believe me, it's worth looking into if you haven't already. Anyway, this is a SabinxShelley story, so if you don't like slash then don't read. Simple as that. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

_**This Thing of Ours**_

Chris was completely speechless when he saw the Sons of Erebus Warriors carry Alex into the infirmary. Granted, it wasn't that uncommon; they were in training and had been practicing vigorously, so injuries weren't out of the ordinary. But this was Alex and he had been hurt pretty severely considering it was just training. A huge, jagged cut had been made from his left shoulder to his waist, and it was pouring blood. Definitely not a normal injury one would incur during a routine training exercise. This injury was done deliberately. And that really pissed him off.

Alex, who was looking extremely pale and out of it, was gently placed on an empty bed. Excalibur, who was in charge since the Healer and the leader of the Sons of Erebus Warriors were both away, was barking out orders at fellow warriors-in-training, demanding supplies. When he spotted Chris, he hailed him over, and Chris immediately abandoned Jaime's side, who was there due to a mild concussion, and walked over to Alex, gazing down at him with watery, fear-filled eyes.

"He's going to need you for what's to come. Do not leave his side."

Chris nodded in understanding as his eyes fell upon Alex's unnaturally pale face. He first met Alex seven years ago, when the younger boy had first been Marked and forced to move to the Detroit House of Night. At the time, Chris was a fourth former and none too keen on having the frightened new kid for a roommate. But after he got to befriend him and know him, he realized how privileged he was to have Alex in his life and how thankful he was that they had both Changed. However, none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was Excalibur cleaning and sewing the wound; all that mattered was Alex squeezing his hand as tight as he could; all that mattered was Alex's screams of pain and the tears and the sobs; all that mattered was Alex. Period. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Excalibur was finished with the sewing and he began to clean up the blood that had flowed all over Alex's torso. Although he still looked really bad, Alex's gorgeous brown eyes were still open and looking around, though they appeared drained and sluggish.

"Chris, he's not screaming anymore so stop holding his damn hand." Jaime's voice broke the odd silence that seemed to have fallen over himself and Alex. He paid no heed to her, however. Alex was all he was focused on; all he cared about.

"He's going to need blood if he's going to live." Chris looked up at Excalibur and their eyes locked. He knew now what he'd have to do and he was way more than willing to do it.

"So give him a bag of blood. He'll be fine, so let's just go Chris."

"He needs fresh blood, not the bagged shit."

"He can drink from me." Chris offered his arm, placing it in front of Alex's mouth. Brown eyes met blue and, once again, it was just the two of them. There was so much trust shining in those brown eyes; so much unconditional love and acceptance. Seeing those emotions made Chris smile and he felt his heart swell with the same love and acceptance.

"Are you kidding me? Chris, there is no damn way Alex is drinking from you. The two of you will Imprint!" Alex's eyes shifted to Jaime, and uncertainty and sadness replaced the love and acceptance, and that was all Chris needed.

"Jaime, get out. Now." He didn't need to look at her to tell she was shocked. Seeing the spark of pleasure in Alex's eyes was all he needed.

"W-what? What did you just say?"

"Get the fuck out! Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't care if we Imprint. Hell, I'm hoping we do, but all I care about is saving his life. Now get the fuck out and don't come back! Hell, everyone can leave too!" At that, Excalibur ushered a still shocked Jaime and everyone else out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him, sending Chris a satisfactory smirk before he did so. Finally, at long last, it was just him and Alex, and with Alex's life on the line, there was no time to waste. Chris made a cut on his wrist and placed it in front of Alex's mouth.

"It's just the two of us now, 'Lex. So go on and drink." Needing no further persuasion, Alex placed his mouth over the bleeding wound and began to drink Chris' blood.

Immediately, pleasure, white hot and searing, exploded throughout Chris' entire body. Moaning loudly, he pressed his body closer to Alex's and wrapped his free arm around him, lifting him up and pressing him closer. This was his first time letting anyone drink his blood, and he was so damn thankful that it was Alex. As the younger man drank, Chris ran his fingers through Alex's dark brown hair, shifting so that his hard on was pressing against the lean body beneath him. God, he was so fucking turned on right now, more so than he had ever been in his whole life. Looking down at Alex's face, he saw that the color was returning and he felt his heart begin to beat in time with Alex's. He knew then that they had Imprinted and he moaned louder and pressed closer to Alex, more than happy that he had done this for Alex.

Chris whimpered in disappointment when Alex pulled away, but he refused to let him go. He wasn't ever going to let Alex go, and he pressed his lips to Alex's in a lust and passion-filled kiss. Alex returned the kiss, moaning into Chris' mouth and pressing his body as close as he could to the older vamp's. Passion, love, and relief filled Chris, and he knew, in that instant, that he'd never be able to deny his love for Alex ever again. There was no way around it; he loved Alex, and their Imprint only helped bring his true feelings to light, feelings he had been hiding since he first laid eyes on Alex.

Their kisses became more intense and Chris laid Alex down on the infirmary bed. Hands started running through his hair, feeling and tugging on the sandy blonde locks, making his heart race and his pants tighten even more if possible. Breaking their kiss for just a few seconds, Chris removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. He grinned as Alex's eyes roamed over his naked torso with a hunger so fierce it was practically animalistic. Gently, Alex lifted one of his hands and slid it down Chris' chest. When he reached his left nipple, he tweaked it, grinning mischievously. Growling, Chris grabbed Alex's wrists with one hand and held them above his head as he kissed the brunette. His tongue gently traced Alex's lips, asking for entrance which was granted. The taste of his blood and Alex's own unique flavor hit his tongue, making his head feel dizzy with passion and pleasure.

Chris both felt and heard Alex's moans of pleasure, which were intensified by the feeling both he and Alex were experiencing together because of their Imprint. Letting go of Alex's wrists, he ran both of his hands all over his lover's chest, worshipping the skin and being gentle when they came close to the still fresh wound. Alex's hands went to his hair, then his chest, giving his nipples and abs much devoted attention before running down to his pants and massaging his erection. Releasing a lust-filled moan, Chris broke the kiss and leaned his head down so that his breath caressed Alex's neck.

"'Lex…"

As though he spoke the magic word, Chris felt Alex unbuckle his belt before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Kicking off his bots, Chris removed his pants and threw them elsewhere. He gazed down at Alex, whose eyes were starting at the obvious tent in his boxers. Chris watched, mesmerized, as Alex's tongue darted out and licked his lips. No longer able to take it anymore, Chris pressed his lips to Alex's in a smoldering kiss while his hands worked fast at removing the jeans that were in his way. Almost tearing them off of Alex's body, Chris threw the pants off behind him and started caressing the bare skin that was finally revealed to him. Realizing that Alex still went commando, he snickered inwardly before pushing the thought away; now was not the time to rag on Alex about his lack of underwear. When his hand wrapped around Alex's leaking cock, the brunette jerked and mewled loudly, pulling away from Chris' heated kisses.

"Want you so bad Chris… Now." Alex's voice was rough and laced with list and love, need and want, all of which could be heard loud and clear and felt just as much.

"Without prep?" Alex nodded and kissed Chris softly, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking on it. Chris moaned softly.

"But you're hurt…" Alex pulled away and looked him in the eye. Chris knew Alex better than anyone and he knew how stubborn and determined he could be. But still…

"Chris, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to be hurting in more ways than one," was what Alex said, but what Chris heard was: _we need to confirm this relationship. I need you to confirm it. If you don't, it'll kill me_.

It pained Chris to even think about hurting Alex. He was never, ever going to hurt him. Alex was his now, just as he was Alex's, and it was time he claimed what was his. Kissing Alex softly once, then harder a second time, Chris removed his boxers and lined himself up against Alex's pucker. Jerking his hips forward, he buried himself as deep into Alex as he could go, moaning loudly into their kiss in both pain and pleasure. Alex wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders, forcing him closer and weaving his fingers through his mate's soft hair. Pausing for a few seconds, Chris waited for Alex to adjust before he pulled back out and thrust himself in again.

Pulling away from Alex's lips, Chris began nibbling and sucking on his neck as he continued to pound into the gorgeous body below his. Alex's cries and moans, coupled with his feelings, all of which Chris could feel as well, fueled him, made him crave and want and need Alex more than anything else in the entire world. Feeling close to the edge, he reached a hand down and started stroking the brunette's hard cock, causing more delicious moans to emanate from him. He left Alex's neck and kissed him, hard, possessive, and so full of emotion that he early cried, knowing it wasn't just him feeling those emotions. With one last hard thrust, one that made Alex cry out louder than before as it hit his sweet spot, Chris came, growling and moaning, feeling whole and complete and more at home than he's felt since he was Marked. Alex pulled his hair and his entire body shuddered with pleasure as he, too, came, coating his stomach and Chris' hand with his seed. Panting, both of them collapsed in an exhausted heap of sweat, sex, and unconditional love. Rolling off of Alex, Chris pulled his new lover, his mate, in his arms, placing a soft, loving kiss on the younger one's temple. As Alex snuggled closer to Chris, he hissed softly and bit his lip. Chris, of course, felt his pain and that reminded him of Alex's injury and the question he had forgotten to ask.

"Hey, 'Lex?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you get hurt so badly?" Chris felt Alex's hesitation and worry, so he kissed his forehead, running his fingers through Alex's dark hair.

"You can tell me anything baby. You know that. I know you do." Alex buried his head against Chris' neck and nodded.

"I do…"

"Then tell me. Please…" Chris smiled as he felt some of the tension recede.

"I was sparing with someone and things got a little carried away." Anger began to course through his veins and Chris didn't care that Alex could feel it too.

"A 'little' carried away? He fucking cut you open, 'Lex! Who was it anyway?" Alex sighed and pressed a kiss to Chris' neck.

"Jeremy."

Chris' eyes narrowed and his hold on Alex tightened. Jeremy Buck, the younger of the two Bucks in training at their House of Night, was a notorious jackass. Not only that, but he was hell bent on getting Alex into his bed, and Chris was not going to let that happen. Even before they Imprinted and mated, he was against the idea of Alex sleeping with Jeremy, though he mostly kept his jealousy to himself. He was brought back from his seething by a hungry kiss being pressed to his lips. Smiling into the kiss, Chris pulled Alex on top of him and moaned as he felt Alex's hard cock press against him.

"I love you, Chris. Just you. Jeremy doesn't even make me bat an eyelash."

"Which is why he hurt you." Alex shook his head and Chris started rubbing his hands up and down his love's bare back.

"He hurt me because he hit on me and I told him to fuck off. Literally. I told him there was only one guy I'd ever sleep with period. And that's you.."

Smirking, Chris kissed Alex deeply, mewling as his own erection rubbed against Alex's.

"Good to know. And by the way, I love you too."

…

"Hey Jeremy!"

The youngest of the Buck brothers turned around upon hearing his name being called. He was met with a hard kicked to his nuts and a punch to his face. Punched and kicks continued to rain down upon him until he was a cowering mess on the ground. Satisfied with his work, Chris bent down and grabbed a fist full of Jeremy's hair, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Now you listen hear, you little fuck. Alex. Is. Mine. Period. We're Imprinted and it's official, so if you ever hit on him or hurt him like you did yesterday, you'll be in for a world of pain. Understand?"

Fearfully, Jeremy nodded and Chris, smirking, let him go. With one final kick, he left the youngest Buck lying on the ground as he returned to the infirmary where his Alex was waiting for him.

_**The End**_

A/N: So, there are a few things I need to explain.

One, in the _House of Night_ series, the vampyre society is matriarchal. The religious deity who the vampyres worship is named Nyx. Nyx's mate is named Erebus and the Sons of Erebus Warriors are named so after him.

Two, when a vampyre fledging is Marked by a Tracker and forced to move to the house of night, they are called third formers, or freshman. Sophomores are called fourth formers; juniors fifth formers; and seniors sixth formers. Not every fledging Changes into an adult vampyre; some die, which is why Chris is so thankful that both he and Alex completed the Change.

Third, an Imprint is, basically, a bond of blood. It can be sexual and physical, or mental, but it's a very sacred bond and connection.

And fourth, in the _House of Night_ series, the adult vamps and even fledglings to an extent, drink blood out of baggies which are donated to them by hospitals and other such places.

There you have it. For any more information on the _House of Night_ series, please look it up for yourself. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
